1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling-abnormality detecting system that detects abnormality in a contact section between a heat generating component and a cooling component that is in contact with the heat generating component and radiates heat.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been generally used an air cooling system or a water cooling system in which a cooling unit is provided in contact with a heat generating unit, which has a large heat value, to radiate heat of the heat generating unit and the heat generating unit is cooled by the air or water. In some air conditioners, a cooling system using a coolant other than the air and the water has been put into practical use. In these cooling systems, it is important to make the heat generating unit and the cooling unit in contact with each other so as to reduce a heat resistance value between the heat generating unit and the cooling unit. Therefore, a heat conductive material is disposed between the heat generating unit and the cooling unit to secure adhesion of the heat generating unit and the cooling unit. Examples of the heat conductive material include silicon grease. Abnormality detection in the cooling systems is performed on the basis of the temperature of the heat generating component, the power consumption of the heat generating component, and ambient temperature.
Illustrated Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-253887 discloses that it is an object thereof to “provide an abnormality-inspecting system capable of inspecting abnormality such as a mounting failure and a failure of a cooling unit of an electronic circuit with a reliable and simple method”. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-253887 also discloses “an abnormality inspecting system of a cooling unit in an electric circuit 1 including a heat generating component 2 and a cooling unit 3 that cools the heat generating component includes: a component-temperature detecting unit 4 that detects the temperature of the heat generating component 2; a consumed-current detecting unit 5 that detects a consumed electric current in the heat generating component 2; and an abnormality determining unit 7 that determines abnormality of the cooling unit 3 on the basis of the component temperature detected by the component-temperature detecting unit 4 and the consumed electric current detected by the consumed-current detecting unit 5”.
However, according to the conventional technology, it is only detected that abnormality has occurred in a cooling system when the component temperature is high regardless the consumed electric current is small. Abnormality to be detected is abnormality of the entire cooling system. Therefore, detection of presence or absence of abnormality in the entire cooling system is possible. However, there is a problem in that a specific abnormal part cannot be specified.